


Deceiving Sweetness

by isisisatis



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: Capezzoli di Venere = Nipples of venus (a kind of truffel made of chocolate and chestnuts)





	Deceiving Sweetness

Humming in expectation of the deliciousness that was awaiting him, Marcus closed his eyes and just barely touched his tongue to pale firmness. So perfectly smooth! Eager for a real taste Marcus opened his mouth started to suckle on the small, round nub on the top. Sweetness spread in his mouth, released by the warmth of his moist cavern and he moaned at the layer of complex flavours. Carefully drawing back again, he scraped his teeth over the moist surface. 

Groaning unrestrained, he closed his teeth, breaking -- biting through to even more relished tastes.

"Marcus! What the hell are you doing?!"

With a jerk Neroon’s bellow brought him back from his world of taste and he licked his stained lips.

Mouth still filled with the remembrance of rich taste and his brain releasing wave after wave of pure bliss, he barely managed to answer, "Uhm, eating Capezzoli di Venere?" 

"No, not any longer. And not in public," Neroon growled possessively.

Hm, pleasant secondary effects, Marcus thought, grinning at his lover and purposely slowly lifting another piece of chocolate to his lips.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Capezzoli di Venere = Nipples of venus (a kind of truffel made of chocolate and chestnuts)


End file.
